Memories and Hospital Beds
by Eluna92
Summary: Future Klaine. What do you do when the man you love can't even remember your name? When years of memories are wiped from Blaine's memory by a tragic accident, Kurt is haunted by the past, of coffee dates, love and their promising future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this story is based on a prompt by wynniethepoohlove on tumblr : "forgotten" and is also up on my tumblr which is on my profile.**

**constructive criticism is very welcome. Enjoy. x**

**Would also love to have someone beta this, so if you're interested please let me know!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was half past one when the phone rang, jerking Kurt awake and from beneath fine Egyptian cotton sheets his tousled head emerged, slapping his hand along his bedside table until reaching the loud, vibrating phone. Still half way between dream and reality, he didn't register the dread a late night phone call from an unknown number usually awakens.

" H...Hello" he answered, blearily fighting against the sleep that threatened to overcome him again. Kurt was always a heavy sleeper, and it was almost always impossible to wake him, even when pushed out of bed by Blaine's tossing and turning, he simply curled up on the floor and floated back into his dreams.

"Kurt Hummel? This is Dr. Ann Vermont from Saint Christians Hospital. I'm afraid I have some news regarding Blaine Anderson, you are recorded as his next of kin, correct?"

Suddenly Kurt was wide awake. What? Blaine? No, Blaine was on his way home from visiting his mom in the Hamptons, he had left late so Kurt was expecting him to slide into bed in the early hours of the morning and wake up to a happy if exhausted boyfriend. He certainly wasn't expecting a call from a hospital...

" Yes, I'm the next of kin. What's this about? Is Blaine okay?" He tried, he tried so very hard to stop the hysteria that bubbled up at the thought of Blaine in Hospital. Car crashes, blood and screams of pain reverberated around his mind. No, no, no, no, no. Not Blaine, not his Blaine.

"I know that this might be hard to hear but Blaine has been in a car accident..."

Kurt sat in a stupor . Barely registering the voice on the end of the phone, he only managed to catch a few words.

Car accident

_Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, oh god no Blaine. _

Surgery

_No, please, Blaine, Blaine_

Swelling in his brain

_No, no, no, no. _

He hung up the phone after assuring the doctor he would be in right away and threw on a jumper over one of Blaine's old t-shirts he wore to bed that night, it still smelt of him; of cologne, the sweet fruity hair conditioner he used and the woodsy, manly smell that was just _Blaine_. He tightened the drawstring of his pyjama pants, and paused to allow the only sane part of his brain left to remember the essentials: keys, wallet, phone, okay, GO.

The air was thick with the smell of disinfectant and hurried voices as Kurt entered the ICU, catching a glimpse of his reflection in a window. His hair fell flat and damp against his forehead, his eyes wide, and his skin an unearthly pale as he half ran to the nurses' station, asking for Blaine and waiting while they fetched the doctor.

"Mr. Hummel?" Kurt turned around to see a tall, immaculately dressed woman with bronze skin, holding what appeared to be Blaine's chart in her hand. "I'm Dr. Vermont, we spoke on the phone."

Yes, how is he?" Is he okay? What happened?"

"There was an accident; a truck ran a red light collided with Blaine's car. He sustained severe head injuries, a dislocated hip, three broken ribs and we are monitoring him for possible internal bleeding. He's still in surgery to relieve bleeding in his brain which is causing it to swell, but you need to prepare yourself, there is a substantial risk that the bleeding in his brain has already done too much damage. You need to prepare yourself for the possibility of brain damage." Kurt was numb, his heart was pounding and aching and _oh god no_. "If you have any more questions, get the nurse to page me. Blaine should be out of surgery soon."

_Brain damage. _

_Blaine. Brain damage._

_Blaine could have brain damage?_

No, not his _Blaine._ Not the same Blaine that eats nutella on toast in bed, leaving crumbs scattered everywhere. Not the same Blaine that _just_ got signed up with a recording contract after years of playing in seedy pubs and cafes. Not the same Blaine that brings him white lilies when he's having a bad day and kisses him goodbye before work. Kurt moved, without thinking, to the row of white, hospital chairs, curled his legs underneath him and buried his head in his hands.

_Not Blaine_

_He could still remember the day they moved in together..._

...

"Be careful with that, it's fragile!" Kurt remarked to one of the three burly removalists that were currently moving boxes and furniture into their new apartment as he picked up an ancient looking mannequin with a look of disdain. Kurt turned to Blaine, who was staring at their small apartment building, an unrecognisable look on his face. After Blaine's father got sick, two years ago, money had been tight. The Anderson's though well off, could not afford the onslaught of medical bills as well as supporting Blaine and putting his sister, Abigail, through college. So they were on their own. Blaine quickly put himself out there and soon had gigs lined up at a few local pubs, and Kurt managed to land himself a job working for one of New York's upcoming designers, Adriano Zumagi, the hours were long and the work was meaningless, but it was a foot in the door.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" he said softly, linking their hands and smiling when Blaine squeezed his hand. There was a small insecure part of Kurt's mind that although often squashed back and forgotten about, voiced insecurities about their relationship. Things had been difficult for them, they had gone through what most straight couples can't even imagine. They survived Lima, Ohio and homophobic Neanderthals who threatened their love and their lives. They made it through high school and separate colleges and now they were ready to start their lives together, but there was still a small part of Kurt that wondered if Blaine wanted this as much as he did, if he had doubts about moving in together.

"I'm thinking..." Blaine started; smiling at Kurt and fixing a small strand of hair that escaped his coiffed hair, letting his hand linger by his temple. "I'm thinking that this apartment, though small and, if I'm honest, a little bit smelly-"

"-It's the damp, we can fix that"

" – is exactly where I want to be in life. With you." Blaine finished with a cheesy smile and a wink that made Kurt's eyes roll. And though he would never admit it, all doubts about moving in with Blaine had vanished with one sentence.

"You are the king of cheesy, you know that? The king" Kurt remarked

"Mista Hummel? Mista Anderson? We're done here," said the second burly removalist interrupted

Okay, thank you, err... Mark," Blaine replied, pausing to look at his nametag and as Mark walked moved behind Kurt and whispered hotly in his ear, "You know what else I'm the king of?"

"Oh, god, if you are about to say, 'the bedroom' you are so not getting any tonight," Kurt laughed, gently pushing Blaine back and moving to walk into their new apartment.

"Aw, come on baby, you love the cheese." He said, running after Kurt, grabbing his waist and pushing the door shut behind them. The sudden contact between them pushed all joking aside as heat radiated between them. Kurt turned around to face him, his curls, which had long been freed of the gel he relied on in high school, were damp around his face from helping the removalists, really only managing to get under foot like an excitable little puppy.

"I love _you_," Kurt replied, wrapping his arms around his neck, playing with the curls at the base of his neck.

"You love me. I am cheesy, ergo, you love the cheese!" Blaine exclaimed, like he had just won some sort of victory, grinning at Kurt's face which was inches from his own. Kurt shook his head but lent in a placed a small kiss on his lips.

"shhh... Less talking, more kissing," he said as he connected their hips and pushed Blaine up against the door. Blaine laughed but placed three small kisses on Kurt's lips before cupping his face and pulling him in for a heated kiss.

"I love you too, you know?" Blaine said breathlessly, breaking away from Kurt who moaned at the loss of contact.

"I know."

...

"- Mr. Hummel? Mr Hummel?" Kurt was awakened from his day dream with a jolt, Blaine wasn't here, Blaine was still injured, still in hospital. Was he still alive?

"Yes?" He replied to Dr. Vermont.

"Blaine's out of surgery, it went well but we won't know the full effects of the damage until he wakes up."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Wow, I didn't mean to update so soon but procrastinating over my essays and all the alerts for this really motivated me. I hope you like it and if there are any grammar/ syntax that's off please let me know, I'm trying my best but I know some things can slip through the cracks. x**

**Also, apart from watching Grey's Anatomy, I have no medical knowledge at all so if anything seems ridiculous let me know! I'm also assuming that they were both in the same year in high school. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Kurt sat in the chair next to Blaine's bed, his hand grasped Blaine's lifeless one, careful to avoid all the wires and tubes coming out of him. The nurses said the anaesthesia would be wearing off soon so Kurt was just waiting for his boyfriend to open his eyes. His stomach clenched with the thought of possible brain damage, of all this waiting. He just wanted him to be okay, to be able to go home and curl up against him and sleep, to have lazy Sundays in bed. He just wanted to be able to turn back time and, god, stop Blaine from leaving so late, tell him to stay the night; he could wait one extra night to see him. Tell him how much he loved him. Suddenly Blaine's hand twitched, bringing Kurt's attention back to the present. His lids flickered open, revealing hazel eyes that blinked against the light.

"Hey," Kurt said softly, leaning forward, "hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

Blaine looked at him, clearly confused before groaning in pain and removing his hand from Kurt's. "Hold on, I'll get the doctor."

Dr. Vermont was quick in answering her page, entering the room, "oh good, you're awake. Blaine, I'm Dr. Vermont, you're in Saint Christian's hospital in New York, you were in a car accident, you had a dislocated hip and have three broken ribs which is why you're having some trouble breathing, you also sustained serious head trauma which we tried to correct with surgery; however there may be some lasting effects from the trauma. Can you answer a few questions for me?" She flashed a light in Blaine's eyes and checked his vitals.

"Y...Yeah," Blaine croaked.

What do you last remember?"

"Driving to school."

"Where do you go to school?"

"I'm a junior at Dalton Academy." Kurts eyes widened as the implications of Blaine's words formed in his words. _No, no, no, no._

"Okay, can you tell me how old you are?"

"Six... sixteen, I'm sixteen." Kurt snapped his neck around to look at the doctor, clearly alarmed. Blaine was 24 this June.

"What's going on? Blaine? You're not sixteen, sweetie. Blaine?" said Kurt, stroking Blaine's jaw, causing him to jerk away from his touch.

"Who are you?"

Kurt never thought that one question could hurt so much. But when Blaine uttered those words, he felt his stomach drop. "It's Kurt. I'm Kurt. Don't you remember me?" he could feel tears rushing to his eyes but refused to acknowledge them

"I'm sorry but I don't know you. Maybe you have the wrong room?" Blaine turned to Dr. Vermont "I assume my father will be on his way to see me, please send him in when he gets here." _Oh great, so not only could he not remember his boyfriend of six years but he had reverted back to dapper, prep school Blaine._ A Blaine Kurt hadn't seen since he took of his Dalton blazer for the last time. All the years they had spent together suddenly amounted to nothing. He knew it wasn't Blaine's fault but shit. How could he not know who he was? Kurt looked to Dr. Vermont, his eyes asking a million questions. He felt his heart start to race again and suddenly it was hard to breathe.

"Okay, Kurt, you need to calm down, you need to breath. Slow, deep breathes or you'll start to hyperventilate." Said Dr. Vermont, moving around to where Kurt sat. "This level of confusion is completely normal for someone suffering a brain injury; maybe you should get yourself a cup of coffee while I finish my exam." Kurt was vaguely aware of his legs moving and tried to see clearly enough to make his way out of the room and into the waiting room.

After completing some tests Dr. Vermont walked over to where Kurt sat in the waiting room and if Kurt wasn't feeling like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest he might of remarked on the style of her shoes.

"The tests show no signs of permanent brain damage, however there is no way of knowing if his amnesia is temporary or permanent, "Dr. Vermont began, "it could disappear in a matter of hours or weeks. But it could also be a permanent injury, you need to prepare yourself for the possible implications this may have for the future" The thought that Blaine couldn't remember him filled him with dread, the thought that he may never remember him? He couldn't even think about that. He let a few small tears escape before looking up at the doctor again.

"We have very attentive nursing staff if you want to go home, I understand how difficult this must be for you" Dr Vermont continued.

"No."

_He could never leave Blaine, not ever. _

...

Their perfectly tailored suits matched, not that Blaine took any care, his eyes were red and his hair chaotic when he knocked on Kurt's dorm room.

"Hey, you ready? He asked when Kurt opened the door.

"Yeah, let me just grab my..." he broke off when he noticed Blaine's appearance, "Oh, Blaine, come here." Pulling Blaine into his room he hugged him as tight as he was able, physically trying to ingrain into Blaine's memory that he was here. He would always be here.

"Can you..." Blaine started when Kurt finally released him; he looked at the floor, a little embarrassed. "Could you fix my hair, please? I... I want to look nice for him."

"Of course," he agreed, leading him over to the mirror. Silently pleased he was allowed to tame Blaine's curly mop and equally saddened by the fact that Blaine still wanted to impress his dad, even after death. He gently and lightly gelled back the curls so they didn't frizz and pressed a kiss to each side of Blaine's temple. "We should go."

They stood over the now filled grave, tears were silently falling down Blaine's face and his shoulders were shaking with suppressed grief. Kurt could tell that he was seconds away from breaking down entirely and led him away from the rest of the mourners, leading them underneath a shady tree whose branches draped downwards, creating a canopy and a dark, secluded area underneath.

"Are you okay?" Kurt knew this was a stupid question to ask, of course he wasn't okay, Kurt knew how much a parent's death could affect someone, but words didn't come easily to him, not while seeing his boyfriend so overcome by grief.

"I just... I miss him," Blaine replied before dissolving into sobs.

"I know," Kurt said before embracing him. Mr. Anderson was a good man, although he took some time in accepting Blaine for who he was, after a few stern words from Burt Hummel, he made it up to Blaine and had been an integral part of his life.

Blaine looked up from where his face was nuzzled into Kurt's neck, his eyes filled with a sudden clarity. "Don't leave me," he said shakily, "Don't ever leave me Kurt" he shook his head when Kurt started to speak, "No! Listen, when we're done here, we... we can go back to New York, and we can get married, Kurt I want to be with you forever. We'll have babies and a mortgage. Kurt you can't leave me Kurt. You can't leave me. Please don't leave me" Blaine was slowly getting more hysterical so Kurt shut him off with a hard kiss.

"Shhh... it's okay, darling, calm down. I'm never going to leave you. We're a team, you and I and we'll be together forever and ever." The more pessimistic side of Kurt's mind that silently thought of all the things that could come between them was silenced as Blaine stopped rambling and seemed to calm down, now leaning heavily on Kurt who moved them so they were sitting on the ground with Blaine's head on his chest. He kept softly reaffirming his love for Blaine and stroked his hair until he stopped crying.

"So..." Kurt started, attempting to lighten the mood, "Marriage huh?" He knew Blaine well enough to not take things he says when he's upset too seriously but was surprised when Blaine lifted his head and looked at him dry eyed.

"Well... This is hardly how I planned to propose."

What! You were going to propose!" Kurt was shocked, and adrenaline shot through his body, making him giddy.

"Well, uh, yeah sort of. Would you have said yes?" Blaine's vulnerability showed as he anxiously awaited Kurt's answer, his eyes fell to the floor.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I want to marry you. I love you more than Alexander Mc Queen's new collection, and you know that that's saying something." Kurt replied, relieved to find some of the old Blaine in the grin that graced his face. Blaine moved in and connected their lips, but before he could deepen the kiss Kurt pulled away.

"I love you, but we shouldn't make important decisions when we're this emotional. Blaine you just lost your dad and you can't be thinking too clearly. This is going to take time to get over and I'm going to be here every step of the way, you know that."

"What are you saying? Now you don't want to marry me?"

"What! No. I want to marry you. I just think that we should wait until we're both a bit more emotionally stable, as it were; to make sure were making the right decision. To get engaged now, it would be like... taking advantage of you or something."

"I know I'm making the right decision, I love you." Now Blaine was bringing out the puppy eyes, oh god, he wasn't making this easy on Kurt.

"I'm glad, but all the same. When you feel better, when all this doesn't feel like the end of the world whether it be months, or years from now, ask me again, I _promise_ I'll say yes and _then_ we will get engaged and married and have babies and a mortgage, okay?"

"Mm... okay." Blaine knew were Kurt was coming from, he just needed Kurt like he needed air at the moment and he needed every reassurance that Kurt wouldn't leave him like this and that Kurt knew he would _never_ leave him. "Kurt... will you... will you come say goodbye to him with me? I don't know if I can do it on my own."

"Of course,"

_I'm always going to be here for you._

_I'll never say goodbye to you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a short one today I'm afraid folks. I just finished a massive essay and my brain is wiped but I wanted to get this out. Honestly, I was thinking this was going to be the last chapter but... it just, got away from me again, so there will be more. Hurrah! Basically I'm going on the fact that Blaine didn't always know he was gay, but this was something he figured out just before the Sadie Hawkins dance incident. I hope thats believable, if not, just go with it. Please review, it makes my day. :)**

* * *

><p>"Mm Blaine," moaned Kurt as he backed into the house, furiously kissing Blaine and trying to untie his bowtie. "My dad and Finn will be home soon, we can't-" he was interrupted by a low growl and lips once again connecting with his own. As many times as they had kissed, it still felt as amazing, as exhilarating and loving as the first time back at Dalton. They planned to drive home from Mc Kinley at break neck speed, eager to have the house to themselves; after all, this was the day they had agreed to take things further... Finn was at football practise and his dad was working at the garage. But things hadn't gone to plan, due to being caught in a rather steamy make out session in a small alcove behind the stairs they had faced a thirty minute lecture from one of the more conservative and Kurt suspected, slightly homophobic, teachers. Their allotted alone time was halved and Kurt was sure their activities would have to be pushed to later.<p>

"We can be quick..." murmured Blaine, his eyes hooded as he looked up at Kurt through his lashes and at Kurt's frown added "I just meant that, well..." his confidence was flailing, " we've never gotten this far and j-just don't be disappointed if things don't... well... _last_ very long, know what I'm sayin'"

Kurt snorted but stopped laughing when he saw Blaine's face, he was seriously worried.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but-" he was struck by another set of giggles, his face turning red. Blaine stepped back, covering his face with his hands

"Erghhh, it's not funny!" but this was only met by an even louder burst of laughter from Kurt who now had tears streaming down his face, Blaine couldn't help a small smile escaping at the sight of Kurt laughing, but as he was now doubled up with laughter, holding the banister for support, Blaine thought it time Kurt explained. "Kurt!"

"I'm s-sorry I just... Can't talk about this without-"he tried to control the nervous giggle from escaping but failed, "without laughing."

"About what. _Sex?_" Blaine said the last word with a dramatic whisper and Kurt stopped laughing. Neither one of them had ever said exactly what they planned to do, they spoke in metaphors and innuendoes and though it was both clear to them that that was what today was for, the idea suddenly became real. They looked at each other for a moment, completely serious, Kurt's eyes red from crying, Blaine's bowtie still half undone and hanging from his neck, their lips swollen and their hair a mess. They took in each other's dishevelled appearances and thought about the reality of the situation before they both burst out laughing, hanging on to each other for dear life as they struggled to breath. They suddenly felt like children again, laughing whenever someone said 'penis' and shuddering when they thought of anyone actually having sex, I mean, how can _that_ feel good? Yet here they were, all grown up and being cockblocked by their nerves.

Neither one of them noticed the door opening behind them. "Hey kids, wait- what's going on?" Burt Hummel said looking between the two boys who were just trying to stay upright, filling the hall with raucous laughter. At the sight of Kurt's dad they collapsed onto the floor, their laughter only growing louder

Through his loud laughter Blaine managed to say a few words, directing to Kurt and wildly gesturing in the vague direction of Burt, "We were gonna ... and then... and he would have..."

"I know!" Kurt managed to reply before they both resumed their hysterical laughter.

Burt looked confusedly on at the teenagers, shook his head and muttered "damn kids" on his way past, literally stepping over them to walk to the kitchen.

...

Kurt stood outside the door, _Courage. Wait; don't think about courage... of high school... of Blaine, No! You are not making this easier on yourself._ He screwed up his eyes and tried to summon every last shred of bravery he had, held his head high and walked long strides into the hospital room.

Blaine sat up at the sight of the new visitor, Kurt... was it? "What are you doing here?" Ouch, well that hurt more than expected, _move on Kurt, come on, you can do this_.

"The doctors said you can be discharged today and I know you don't remember me but we live together and there's no one else that can really come and pick you up... I mean, don't worry or anything, it won't be weird, I'll sleep on the couch, you can take the bed."

Blaine had been told that his father was on a business trip, and as childish of an idea as it seemed Blaine seemed to believe it. The doctors were hoping his memory would come back before they had to tell him the news of his father's death. Blaine nodded at Kurt's proposal, obviously still a bit mistrusting of the man, but accepting it as his only choice. He then looked confused and asked, "Wait. You're gay?"

_Seriously? Oh, come on!_

"Ah, yes Blaine." He said incredulously. Was there anything this boy remembered about him?

"Huh, Am I?"

"I-I think that's something you should figure out by yourself." And with that, tears yet again springing to the corners of his eyes, Kurt left Blaine to his thoughts and walked out of the room. The memory of their laughter all those years ago fading away...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm 19 and I still giggle when someone starts talking about sex... or poo jokes. <strong>

**Ah dear. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is almost embarrassingly short and incredibly late but it was difficult to write. Inspiration sort of just drained out of me, so apologies lovely readers. I decided it was better to try and get something finished rather than strain the words to make it longer. I never intended this to be a chapter story, but I started with the last line and it just grew from there. I really appreciate all you people who read and/or review, it makes my day. So, without further adieu: the final chapter of Memories and Hospital Beds. Enjoy. Xx**

* * *

><p>He watched Blaine for the next few days, looking so uncomfortable in his own home, looking around as if even the cracks in the walls were unfamiliar and new. Kurt had hidden the photo albums and frames in the linen cupboard... he didn't need any more pain to remind him that his Blaine was gone, maybe forever. He had tried at first, showing Blaine photos of them together, telling his stories about how they first met, when they moved in together, but it just made Blaine uncomfortable. So Kurt took some time off work and stepped back to being a helpful 'friend', taking him to follow up doctors' appointments and making sure he ate well.<p>

Their days passed in a mix of routine and melancholy; sleep, food, awkward conversation, food, doctors appointment, food, more awkward conversation and finally. Sleep. Yet even that didn't provide any comfort to Kurt. He put on a smile for Blaine, but his insides were knotted, his days long and his nights immeasurable. He broke down in public restrooms and late at night, curled up on the couch, when he was sure Blaine was asleep in their bed upstairs. He was so close to him, but he had never felt so distanced from him and each day they took a step away from one another. Away from the people they used to be. This wasn't Blaine; not really, this was the16 year old Blaine who still preferred to shellac his hair in the morning and was still traumatised by his high school bullies and every day he changed a little more past Kurt's recognition.

Kurt was afraid that one day... he would be unrecognisable, that time was being rewritten and that soon his Blaine would be gone forever.

Late at night his negativity churned and flowed unbrokenly out of him. A fresh cup of tea lay untouched on the floor beside the couch and his cheeks were wet.

Unknowingly, above his head, Blaine also lay awake, staring at ornately framed photo of himself and the important person, the one he couldn't remember. They were casually slung over each other, hands clasped in a dancing pose; their mouths were slightly open in frozen laughter, happiness shaping their faces. He had no idea how so much love could be conveyed through one look.

An intake of breath pierced the silence.

As Kurt lay in a pair of Blaine's old sweatpants that stopped smelling of him a long time ago, he pondered the spider webbed ceiling he had yet to clean. He was reminded when this all started. What both, gave him his freedom and in turn, encompassed him in a steel cage.

Students hurried around him and Kurt's heart beat increased, what was he doing here...

The causal bumps and push of the students vaguely reminded him of his most recent shove against the cold metal of the lockers and his bruised shoulder twinged in response. He was once again out of place, as per usual, but he decided to get this over with and with his best smile firmly in place he reached out to the next boy he passed him on the stairs.

"Um, excuse me, hi, c-can I ask you a question? I'm new here.

"'I'm Blaine"

He was brought out of his daydream by the slow pad of footsteps and Blaine's face appearing from the hallway, stepping out of the darkness and into the faded light of the lamp.

There was something different, a confidence of stature, a light in his eyes. A warmth that rushed and flowed as their eyes met and an ache that eased as if time had slipped into nothingness, leaving the world precisely where it lay, three months previously...

_No..._"Blaine?"

A smile Kurt hadn't seen in weeks, a smile specifically reserved for him tainted by a mix of confusion and revelation spread to Blaine's face. His hand reached out and cupped Kurt's face, searching his eyes for the memories and...

"K-Kurt?"


	5. Epilogue

**Well, here it is. I tried leaving it at the last chapter, but I still had more to write. Prepare for fluff, fellow readers. Thanks so much for your support over this story, I'd never written fan fiction before and I'm so glad I decided to start. xx**

* * *

><p>Epilogue...<p>

The sun bled through the thin curtains, illuminating the small room and the two men dozing side by side in the bed. Their hands were folded together limply and Blaine was tucked into Kurt's chest, his head resting in the indent between his shoulder and his neck. It had been a precisely a year since Kurt received the news that Blaine was in a car accident and seven months since Blaine had started to remember his life. His memories came back in flashes and jolts at first, before evening out to a steady flow. It was hard on both of them, there's no denying that, the months of emotional pain took its toll on Kurt and even with Blaine back, he sunk into a depression. Life was so dark for what seemed like forever for Kurt, that even when there was light again, he couldn't hold onto it.

They tried therapy and dabbled in various medications until finally, _finally_ after months of Blaine's amnesia and Kurt's depression, they could finally be together again. The road was long and hard for them and there was days they had to fight to stay together but, against the odds, they made it through, stronger and more resilient than ever.

Kurt woke, blinking against the light and moved to extract himself from Blaine, his muscles ached from staying still all night and he longed to stretch but Blaine let out a small whimper of protest and nuzzled further into his neck. Kurt smiled, reaching up to stroke his hair out of his closed eyes. After all these months he was still so relieved that Blaine's memories had come back, he had lost all hope and right when he had condemned himself to forever loving a man who couldn't even remember his name half the time, Blaine surprised him. They don't know what the trigger was, if there was any. It could have been the photograph of them dancing that made sense of the jumbled neurons in Blaine's brain, or simply time that allowed his mind to unlock. It didn't matter to Kurt; he was just so amazingly, unbelievably grateful and pleased that they did. He could remember the moment, the exact moment when Blaine entered the room, his own self clearly reflected in his eye.

Blaine stood at the edge of the couch as Kurt sat up, drawing in his knees so Blaine could sit down. "K-Kurt?"

Kurt couldn't have just been imagining this, _something_ was different. _Something_ was finally right; in his expression, in his eyes. His hand was caressing his jaw for god's sake but it couldn't be... No. Not after all this time, after all they've been through... He opened his mouth to say something but the words tripped over his tongue, he cleared his throat and tried again. "Blaine? Are you- are you okay?" Blaine smiled a small knowing smile and stroked Kurt's jaw with his thumb. His heartbeat thudded against his ribcage, pounding in his ears as Blaine spoke again.

"I _know_ you" his grin was bigger now, stronger. It filled his face and lit up his eyes. Kurt's eyes widened and he gasped, placing his hand over Blaine's and squeezing.

"Yeah? You remember? - Really?" Blaine just nodded, tears spilling over as he let out a small chuckle. There would be time for talking, for explanation, whispered I love you's and happiness later. But right now there were tears falling and breaths hitching in throats as they pulled each other in for a desperate kiss.

Kurt grinned at the memory, feeling the happiness of that night radiate over them as he shifted so he was at eye level with Blaine. "Mmhmph?" He muttered with his eyes still firmly closed and Kurt held back a chuckle.

"Shh, I'm here, go back to sleep," and as he said this he felt sleep try and claim him one more time, and with Blaine safe and curled up against him, he relented. After all, they had all the time they needed and there was no where Kurt would rather be.


End file.
